Komyo Sanzo
by Sekhem Sachiko
Summary: La suite de Sanzo, toujours aussi impossible on s'refait pas


Note : Merci à tous pr vos reviews ds « Sanzo », ce sont elles qui m'ont inspiré pr cette suite.

_**Komyo Sanzo.**_

La brise agitait les feuilles des arbres. Toute la forêt semblait chanter. Elle chantait le retour d'un Sanzo au temple. Cela faisait déjà quelques années qu'il n'y avait pas eu de Sanzo ici. Il fredonnait, un petit sourire ne quittant pas ses lèvres.

Car Komyo Sanzo imaginait la tête des prêtres lorsqu'il arriverait au temple. Ils n'en reviendraient pas. Ces vieux bonzes bouffis d'orgueil en resteraient sur le cul ! Mais ils finiraient bien par l'admettre… Ils seraient bien obligés de le croire !

Cependant, Komyo Sanzo se forçait à penser à cela. Il ne voulait pas penser à autre chose. Et même s'il continuait à imaginer toutes les misères du monde qu'il pourrait faire subir à ces vieux chauves, il s'était assagi. Mais toutes ces années de mépris, ça ne s'oubliait pas si facilement.

Il riait à l'avance en imaginant les prêtres courir partout afin de satisfaire son appétit et surtout pour qu'il arrête de « brailler des j'ai la dalle » comme aurait dit Genjo… Oh, Sanzo !… Komyo secoua la tête. Il se connaissait, il allait finir toutes les réserves. Et ça, ce n'était pas digne d'un Sanzo.

Il réajusta son sutra sur ses épaules. Pendant tout le voyage du retour, il s'était efforcé de se montrer à la hauteur de sa tenue. Autant moralement, que physiquement. En effet, bien qu'il eut grandi, le vêtement lui allait encore un peu grand. L'habite ne fait pas le moine. Cette pensée le fit sourire. Elle s'appliquait si bien à lui, mais aussi à son prédécesseur… Il ne voulait pas y penser. Il serait bien obligé de faire face un jour ou l'autre à la vérité. Mais pas encore…

Il arriva enfin en vue du temple. Il s'arrêta un instant, se préparant à affronter la suite. Il n'était pas prêt et ne le serait jamais (quoi ? mwa ? reprendre des phrases venant de « Sanzo » ? Ms pas du tt ! ). Il avança tranquillement vers la grande porte de bronze, le plus dignement possible, refoulant les larmes qui lui venaient plus abondamment à présent.

Il entra. Finalement, rien n'avait changé. Ils murmuraient toujours sur son passage. Il n'était toujours qu'un sale animal. Et pourtant, il portait les habits de Sanzo, c'est pourquoi personne ne l'arrêta lorsqu'il se dirigea vers l'endroit où se trouvaient les prêtres les plus importants à cette heure-ci. Habits qui étaient, par ailleurs, toujours tâchés de sang.

« San… Goku ! » s'exclama le grand prêtre.

« Bonjour. »

Tous le fixaient ? Il se sentit un instant submergé par la panique. Que dire ?… Il y arriverait ! Sanzo avait confiance en lui.

« Que vous est-il arrivé ? »

Et là, devant tous ces regards qu'il détestait et qui le méprisaient, il craqua. Le passé se déversa en lui et la vérité le frappa de plein fouet. Il tomba à genoux, la barrière retenant ses larmes céda. Il l'avait retenu trop longtemps. Il raconta.

Il raconta comment Hakkai était tombé le premier, ayant trop utilisé son ki. Ils avaient continué à se battre, mais la perte d'un membre leur pesait trop. Gojyo avait cédé. Sans son meilleur ami, il n'était rien. Lui-même n'allait pas tarder à succomber. Et il vit Nii enfoncer un poignard dans le cœur de Sanzo. Dans son cœur.

Il n'avait pas pu le protéger.

Alors il s'était transformé. Trop d'émotions, trop de douleur. Il n'avait épargné personne. Il était devenu un monstre. Kanzeon s'était décidé à agir. Mais c'était trop tard ? Au milieu de ce massacre, tout ce qui restait, c'était un être à la tignasse châtain tremblant, seul.

Komyo se ressaisit peu à peu. Il devait se montrer digne du nom que lui avait donné Genjo.

« Goku, suis-moi. »

Il était encore tellement secoué qu'il obéit, sans prendre la peine de donner son nouveau nom. Le vieux prêtre le conduisit devant une chambre et l'y laissa en lui disant qu'il avait besoin de repos. Komyo hocha la tête, essuya ses yeux rougis et pénétra dans la chambre.

« Hey, le singe, t'en as mis du temps à rentrer ! s'exclama une voix chargée d'émotions. Et c'est quoi cette tenue, tu te prends pour un Sanzo ? »

« Go… Gojyo ! » fit Goku en se jetant dans les bras du rouquin tandis que ses joues subissaient une nouvelle inondation.

« Doucement, il est encore fragile. »

« Oh ! Hakkai ! Je vous croyais… enfin… »

« Ah ah ah, on ne se débarrasse pas de nous comme ça ! »

« Oui, tu parles, au paradis, ils en ont tellement eu marre de nous, qu'ils nous ont renvoyé sur terre ? Le plus pénible, c'était Sanzo. Il s'inquiétait tellement pour toi… »

« Urusei ! »

« Saaanzooo ! » hurla le singe en se jetant dans les bras de son Soleil, l'inondant en passant.

« Oï, le singe, doucement. »

« Oh ! Sanzo ! »

« Goku, commença Gojyo, on doit t'avouer que s'ils nous ont renvoyés… »

« Gojyo, tais-toi », siffla Sanzo tandis qu'il s'éloignait de Goku pour se rapprocher de la porte.

« … c'est parce qu'ils étaient tellement inquiets de te savoir Sanzo… »

« Gojyo ! » gronda le moine tandis qu'il ouvrait prudemment la porte.

« Attends, attends, coupa Goku. Tu veux dire que si Sanzo m'a fait son successeur c'était uniquement pour avoir un billet de retour au cas où… »

« Ou… »

« Urusei kappa ! »

« Sanzooo ? »

« Hum… Je dois y aller. Beaucoup de trucs importants à régler, etc… »

« Reviens ici ! » cria le châtain en s'élançant à sa poursuite.

« Ah ah ah, c'est la première fois que je vois Sanzo courir comme ça », se moqua Hakkai.

« Heureusement que je ne lui ai pas dit qu'il l'a laissé rentré à pied pour qu'il s'assagisse un peu alors qu'il aurait pu revenir en jeep ! »

« Pauvre Sanzo… »

Tous deux échangèrent un regard et éclatèrent de rire.

« En attendant, Goku est un Sanzo et il reste Sanzo. »

« Oui. Et il s'appelle Komyo. »

« On s'y fera, beau brun. »

Hakkai rougit. Gojyo éclata à nouveau de rire.


End file.
